Banned from You
by Living The Dream Baby
Summary: Alex got a ticket to Connect 3 concert! The bad thing is that the concert is SOLD-OUT, making anyone willing to take it away from her.Alex had her ticket beaten out of her, making her parents ban her from Connect 3.Guess which band is coming to town.Nalex
1. Chapter 1

**New story alert!!! Well, it's not exactly new. This story has been complete, and written in my journal since like… early last year. I hope you guys like it! If I get 5 reviews for only the first chapter, you're not just going to get the next chapter; you'll get another old story! Remember, this story was written last year, near summer. So this is based during the summer of last year.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything besides the plot! **

It's the last day of school, and unfortunately, my old English teacher wants me to write an essay all about my summer since she likes my writing so much. What's so good about my writing? Well anwayz, what's going to happen during the summer? I'm going to go to the movies and the beach. That's it. Honestly, what else is going to happen?

By the way, my name is Alexandra Russo. Call me Alex. I'm 15, turning 16 over the summer. I'm turning sweet 16 and over the summer and I still have to write an essay. Great way to celebrate…

Well, I'm not so popular; I'm best friends with Mitchie though. Mitchie Torres is the most popular girl in school, and yet she hates it. So much for, "I want to be known!"Now it's, "Being popular is so dang hard!" It started once people found out that she met Shane Grey last summer. They're good friends, but since Shane has a whole bunch of stuff to do, they have barely talked since Camp Rock.

Mitchie just invited me to her End-Of-The-School-Bash. She's having this thing where you enter this contest to get a surprise at the end of the party. I entered just because, and now I just realized that I don't even know what I'm going to get once I win…

**Fast Forward: Party!**

6 o'clock… party time! Okay, not so party time. It's 7 and the whole time I've been here, I've been sitting in the corner.

Mitchie: Okay everyone, did everyone enter for the contest?

Guests: *scream*

Mitchie: Everyone, we're not at a concert! At least not yet…

I wasn't paying attention. I don't do very well at that.

Mitchie: Concert, people, a concert! Tonight, at 8. A sold-out CONNECT 3 CONCERT!

Guests: *scream*

Mitchie: Calm down! Look, I'm only choosing 2 names, ONLY 2.

The guests quieted down to hear the 2 names. I noticed how everything was quiet so I started paying attention.

Mitchie: The first person is… Cody Ryan!

Cody Ryan: *runs up* awesome! Hey, Miles, I have your birthday present! A concert date!

Miley: Oh my god, Cody! You rock!

I couldn't help but roll my eyes. Miley is the most self-centered person I've ever met. We barely talk, but I know about her because she's Mitchie's Rival. Miley's always insulting Mitchie about her clothes and that she's fat. She went so low, that Mitchie was left crying on the bathroom floor.

_Miley: You're so dang fat, Mitchie! You should be lucky that THE Shane Grey even likes you as a friend! Your clothes aren't the best looking either. Neither is your smile. What are you trying to do? Show everyone that you need braces? You're so ugly!_

_**Flashback:**_

_Mitchie: *in tears*_

_Miley: Mitchie, look at how weak you are!You're crying because of me just calling you names? You're so stupid!_

_Mitchie: *runs into the girl's bathroom*_

_Me: Mitchie! Wait! *runs after her*_

_Mitchie: *locked up in one of the stalls* It's true! Why do I have to be so freaking ugly, Alex?_

_Me: *Banging on the door*Mitchie open up!_

_Mitchie: *slowly opens the door*_

_Me: *runs up to her and hugs her* Mitchie, you are a beautiful girl and an awesome singer! Whatever the heck she says is a lie because she's so jealous of you!_

_Mitchie: *shakes her head* I don't believe you!_

_Me: *holds her tighter, crying myself* Mitchie, you're my best friend, and I would never lie to you. You're a human, everyone feels bad. Miley's just a freako who thinks she's on top of the 's not even close to the top of a blade of grass!_

_Mitchie: *giggles*_

_Me: *Smiles and pulls away from the hug* There's my Mitchie! My Mitchie is touching the stars, with nothing to be afraid of. Keep your head up, and never believe about the bad things people tell you. Believe in yourself, because I don't want to be the only one._

_Mitchie: *hugs me* Alex, you're the ._

_Me: *hugs back* No problem. _

_**End of flashback**_

Anywayz, she got over that. Mitchie only invited Cody, but apparently he dragged Miley along.

Mitchie: And the second person is…. Alex! Woo Hoo!

Guests: Who? Alex? Who's that?

Me: *rolls eyes and walks up to her and gets the ticket*

I sat back down with the ticket. 4th row? Dang! I looked up and found everyone staring at me. Angry stares… Is that girl holding a stick?

Cody walked up to me with Miley.

Cody: Do you mind if you give Miley here that ticket?

Me: In a million years! This is probably going to be the first concert I'm ever going to be at in my life.

Miley: *whines and tugs on Cody's T-shirt* Cody, a want the ticket!

I was so close to laughing my head off. She couldn't be serious. And, yet… she was…

They walked away.

Cody: *whispering* Don't worry, that ticket WILL be yours.

I was freaking out inside. Cody is pretty strong. What the heck will he do? I left the party early, without anyone noticing. Heck, I bet if I were on a motorcycle with a monkey on a tricycle right behind me no one would notice me anyway.

Something squeezed my wrist. I screamed, trying to pull away. It pulled me closer to his face, but I already knew who it was.

Me: Cody!


	2. Chapter 2

**No reviews for Chapter 7 of First Impressions Change Everything... not even one... well okay it's only been 5 days so I guess that's kinda average... Well you guys told me that I should keep going with this story so I'll keep going, but I'm starting this chapter from scratch because I lost my old notebook. lol so I'll see what I remember.**

**Alex's POV**

"Cody, what are you doing?" Alex asked, scared. "Don't worry, I'm not gonna rape you or anything," Cody said. I felt a bit releived, but what was he going to do? Cody pushed me against the fence of a house with trees covering so that no one can see what was happening. He pinned me against the wall and punched me in the stomach... HARD! I screamed, and tried getting away from him, we were just outside of my house, but he was too strong. "Don't-" he said, grabbing my neck and squeezing making me cry out, "Run away from me!" And with that, he threw me against one of the trees. My vision and hearing was getting blurry, but I was able to make out a boy coming over screaming,"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!?!" I blacked out before anything else happened.

**Nate's POV**

It's only been like 3 days since I've moved back to my hometown. I'm so happy that the tour's over after the concert that's about to go on in... 1 hour. Yeah, there was a tour during the school year, but everyone had to get energized after like, 3 tons of homework. The house that I once and now live in is medium sized really, very comfortable. 2 stories, in a square shape, a small balcony for everyone's house, and had a small lawn. The side of the lawn had a row of trees along the side of our next door neighbor's house. I guess this neighborhood is celebrating the end of the school year for some party, because earlier I saw like a hundred teens drive by my street. Outside my window I can hear some music in the distance. Man, I wish I was here earlier. I wanna go to that party! But no, I was just sitting on my bed watching some TV in my room.

I heard a sudden ruffle of leaves outside my window, and then someone screaming,"Cody!" Huh, must be some drunk teenager with her boyfriend or something. I stayed on my bed, not wanting to see what they were doing. I then head someone else say "Don't... run away from me!" in an agressive tone. I widened my eyes and looked out toward my balcony. There was a girl slightly unconcious on the ground, and a boy whose fists were clenched. I rushed out of my room and out of my house and yelled to the boy,"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!?!" The boy looked at me, then went to the girl, pulled out some paper thing, and ran off. I caught up with him and grabbed his arm, pulling him back. "Let me go!" the boy screamed. I dragged him back to where the girl was. "Why did you do that to her?" I asked. I saw the boy look down at the paper he took... Connect 3 tickets?

"My girlfriend wants to go, so what do you think a loyal boyfriend will do?" he said, still struggling to get away from me. "Go on ebay and get a ticket... DUH," I said. He shook his head. I rolled my eyes and pulled out my cell phone and dialed 911.

**Alex's POV**

Ow, my head hurts. Ow, my stomach hurts. Ow, my spine hurts. What happened?!?! I groaned and lazily opened my eyes, finding out that I have no clue where I am. "What the heck?!" I screamed, and tried to get up. I quickly collapsed after I felt pains throughout my body. "Shh..." some person said, gently. I looked up and saw some guy with curly hair and brown eyes staring down at me. That's the only thing I can see, the room I was in was pretty dark.

"Uhhh... hi?" I said. The boy laughed. I looked around, trying to ignore the pain. We were in the same kind of house I live in, except the furniture was different. I was on a bed, and a TV was on. I groaned at the light from the TV and held my head. I felt a bandage wrapped around my head. I looked at the boy again, except this time he was frowning. "What happened?" I asked. "Some retard decided to go beat you up for a Connect 3 concert ticket," he shrugged. I groaned. "You really seem like you enjoy groaning," laughed the stranger. "Hey who are you anyway?" I asked, still sad that I couldn't go to the concert.

**Nate's POV**

Who am I? Well, what am I supposed to say? Nate Grey, from Connect 3? I hesitated, and before you know it... "Nick. My name is Nick." She smiled. "Nice to meet you, Nick. M'name is Alex." We stared at each other for a few minutes. I shrugged, trying to break some silence. "Are you okay?" I asked. "Not really," Alex answered, frowning. Alex's eyes grew wide. "Oh my gosh, what time is it?" she asked. She grabbed my wrist and looked at my watch. "9:00?!?! Oh my god, I told Mitchie that I'd meet her for a last-minute sleepover at my house!!!" she paniced, quickly reaching for her cell-phone. "I need a ride!" she said, and started dialing. I grabbed her hand, and she looked at me. "What?" she asked. "I can give you the ride," Nate suggested. We looked each other in the eye. She hesitated, and said,"O-okay." I smiled,"Let's go."

She took my hand, and I helped her up bridal-style. She wrapped her arms around my neck and snuggled into my shoulder. "Sorry," she yawned. "I'm sleepy." I nodded and my smile grew wider once her eyes closed. "What's your address?" I asked. "Uhh... 227 Hollow Ave." she answered. I raised my eyebrow. "My house is 226 Hollow Ave. You live right next to me." She snuggled into my shoulder more, but I can see that she was blushing. I shook my head. Y'know I'm gonna just carry you over there." We went around the corner of where I found her and saw her house.

I rang the doorbell and waited. I saw another girl open the door. The girl raised her eyebrow and said. "Why are you holding my bestfriend whose in bandages?" "Mitchie, just let him in!" Alex said, her voice muffled since she didn't bother moving her head. I felt her breath against me. I had chills, but I ignored it. Mitchie stepped aside and let me in. I layed her down on the couch in her living room. She was dozing off, I couldn't help but move some hair out of her face to see her face. "Hope you feel better soon," I said, stepping out of the door with Mitchie glaring at me.

**Alex's POV**

"I never knew a guy would sweep you off your feet at age 16," Mitchie said. I slightly opened my eyes and saw Mitchie with her arms crossed across her chest. "I don't know," I said, not moving at all. "Girl you got some 'splainin' to do!" Mitchie said. "I'll tell you tomorrow morning. Let's watch a movie or something!" I said, tired. I seriously just want to settle down. Yeah... I do have some " 'splainin' " to do.

**lol I just changed like 75 percent of this story! Well yeah so this is the end of the chapter... so PLEASE REVIEW WHEN YOU HAVE THE TIME!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alex's POV**

I fell asleep right in the middle of watching Spiderman 2 with Mitchie because we were bored and that's how we roll. I had this weirdo dream last night, too.

_I was on top of a building. In the distance, I heard some music... live music. I looked down to see where I was. I couldn't see, the building was burning down. I stared at the flames, burning my eyes. "Huh," I said to myself. About a second later I started freaking out. "Someone! Help! Please!" I screamed. The fire was surrounding me. "Help!" I screamed. Out of nowhere, Spiderman came up. He swooped me up and jumped off the building. "Are you freaking serious?!?! You better spin your freaking web before we hit the ground! So help me I will-" I screamed. He landed laughing his head off. He let me go, and out of nowhere Mitchie comes up and tackles him to the ground. I started laughing at Spiderman's struggle to get away from Mitchie.... then Mitchie threw an anvil at me._

I simply woke up. No screaming, sweat, or loss of breath. I looked at Mitchie. She was cuddled up on the sofa, watching the Titanic movie. She was crying, humming My Heart Will Go On by Celine Dion. I sat up painfully, and said to myself. "What. The crap." Mitchie looked at me, frantically wiping away the tears. "What nothing!" Mitchie declared. "No, it's not you. It's some dream I had." "What happened?" Mitchie asked. "Burning building... Spiderman... Are you freaking serious!?!... you...the ground... and... an anvil... hmm..." I stuttered.

Mitchie stared her innocent expressionless face at me... the one where people just stare blankly at someone with an awkward silence. I mimmicked her action. She coughed. I growled at her, making her jump off the couch. I laughed. "Seriously? You had a dream with Spiderman in it?! You're right. Are you freaking serious!?!" she laughed. "I don't know!" I said, throwing my arms up. "It was weird. You were like a freaking cobra, fighting with Spiderman. Then you threw an anvil at me!" She used the same face again. "Mitchie!" I screamed. I'm so happy my parents are off somewhere for the night for their anniversary. They'd freak from all the screaming. Max and Justin might have their pillows over their ears. She cracked up. "I-I... yeah, I am strong. Aren't I?" she laughed standing up and flexing her tiny muscles.

I looked around and saw a chocolate bar. "Hiya!" I screamed, chucking the chocolate bar at Mitchies head. My arm was still sore, and the doctor's not gonna like how I'm treating it. She was so surprised and she fell back onto the floor. "Yow!" she screamed. She jumped up, after we both calmed down from laughing so much. "You never told me about the guy," she sang, opening the wrapper on the chocolate bar. "Oh, Nick. Yeah... Cody beat me up for the concert ticket and I got unconcious. I woke up at his house, and I had bandages on my injuries and we talked for a second," I started. "Whadja talk about?" Mitchie asked. "We talked for a second, okay? The usual who are you and what happened. Then I remembered how you were waiting for me and-" "Why!?" she whined. "Cuz I'm a good friend," I answered, then continued. "I couldn't move very well so he picked me up and took me here." "He carried you here?" Mitchie asked, surprised. "Duh, he lives next door." Mitchie smiled her devious smile. "What?" I asked.

She grabbed my hand and pulled me up the stairs. "Where are we going?" I whispered, now that we were passing Justin and Max's room. We rushed to my room and she tugged me toward the window. I looked out, and saw that the room from next door that was empty for years, now had a light and funiture in it. I looked at the room, amazed. It was an old house and I wasn't used to it, okay? I looked more into the room. Nick walked in. I gasped and pulled Mitchie down to duck. He was wearing a T-shirt and sweatpants. Nick yawned and took off his shirt. I sighed. Mitchie looked at me. I giggled, blushing. He wove his fingers through his curly, brown hair. My breathing became uneven. What. The. Heck. Is. Going. On? He walked to a corner and picked up a guitar. Huh... he's beautful, musical, strong, and kind. What do you know?

We couldn't hear him, but he strummed his guitar. He smiled. "C, G, F, G," I murmered. Watching Justin play the guitar so much payed off. "Wait," Mitchie said. "C-C, G-G, F-F, F-G" she corrected. I laughed. "Year 3000." "Yeah," Mitchie agreed. We watched his mouth move to sing the words. Mitchie and I whispered/ sang the song along with him. He smiled his own smile. I guess after all the years of that song being in existence, it will never get old. (A/N: So true, so true...) Mitchie tilted her head. Whoa, that means she's thinking really hard. Not just pop-quiz hard, HARD. She gasped. "That's Nate Grey! I swear it!" she whispered. "No, it can't be-" I looked at him again. Crap. How did I miss that? "Uhh..." I said, dumbfounded. "Alex, he sings, plays guitar, looks exactly like this," Mitchie said, holding up a magazine with Connect 3 on the cover. "How- why would he lie to me? Why would he lie about who he is?" I asked. "Maybe, she didn't want some fangirl of a person liking him for Nate Grey. He wanted someone to like him for... his personality," Mitchie said. "Reminds you of something, huh?" I asked, referring to that encounter with Shane at Camp Rock. Mitchie blushed. "We're just friends!" Mitchie said. "Uh-huh. We'll see about that." "Hey can I have a piece of that chocolate bar? I'm the one who bought it anyway," I asked. Mitchie nodded, and broke off a piece. I smiled at her. I immediatley opened the window and threw it at Nick's window, making a loud _thump_. It took Mitchie a while to figure out what I just did,"Hey! That's a waste of chocolate! You don't just throw it at some rockstar's window!" Nate turned his head toward the window. He couldn't see us in the darkness.

"We have to find a way to catch his attention! He can't see us!" I said. "What are we going to do?" Mitchie asked. "Umm... act like a monkey..." "What?" Mitchie asked. Before you knew it I jumped out the window, aiming for Nate's window. Yeah, it was locked. I clung onto the window sill, I'm not that stupid. "Alex!" Mitchie screamed. Huh. For an injured body, I'm still going strong! I was able to pull myself up a little bit and bang on the door and loud as I could. I couldn't hold on for so long. "Alex!" Mitchie screamed again, this time to get Nate's attention. I kicked at the wall of the house. Remind me to apologize to Mr. and Mrs. Grey about that.

"Nick!" I called, knowing that I would be the only one that would call him that. "It's Alex! Open up the dang window! I can't hold on much longer!" My hands we slipping. The window shot up. "Alex?" Nate called. My hands lost grip. Nate caught me. "Alex. What the crap are you doing?!" Nate said, pulling me up. Once I landed in Nate's room, I answered," Mitchie and I wanted to say hi! Hey Nick! We were bored." Nate stared at me, then looked over at Mitchie. Mitchie waved her hand,"Hi..." she whispered. He beckoned to her. "Uhh, you can enter through the front door." Mitchie nodded and ran out of my room. It wasn't until I heard the front door open when I felt the serious pain in all of my body. "Ah!" I screamed, collapsing. "Whoa!" Nate said, catching me and carrying me to his bed. Mitchie ran into the room. "What's wrong!" she said, rushing to me. "I'm okay, I'm still hurting though." Mitchie sighed. "Maybe you should think about jumping out the window before you do so." "WHAT'S HAPPENING!?!?!" Shane screamed while running in with a bat.

"_Ah_!" I screamed, cowering toward the headboard.  
"_Ah_!" Nate screamed, jumping protectively in front of me.  
"Shane!" Mitchie screamed, running into his arms.

"Mitchie!" Shane said cheerfully, hugging her and dropping the bat.

"I didn't know you lived here! Man, you look different! I mean, good different," Shane said. "I remember saying that in Camp Rock! You changed for the better, too!" Mitchie replied. Nate and I finally started breathing again. He was still in front of me though. "He's dangerously stupid. I can't risk a life," Nate joked. "Ch," I said, pushing him over. "Yeah, what... uhh... she said," Shane added. "My name's Alex. You must be Shane Grey," I said. "Yeah, how'd you know?" "You look like him. Plus, Mitchie told me about you," I answered, looking at Mitchie. She blushed. "Uhh... yeah..."

"Soo... I guess you found out about me being Nate Grey, huh?" Nate asked. "Well, you look like him, you have the same talents as him, and you live with Shane Grey. Possibly the rest of the Grey clan," I answered, matter-of-factly. "So when did you figure it all out?" Nate asked. "Mitchie told me a few minutes ago," I said the same time that Mitchie said,"I told her a few minutes ago." Shane and Nate laughed. Shane looked at the chocolate still in Mitchie's hand. He snatched it, and Mitchie started chasing him around the room. Mr. and Mrs. Grey walked in. "What's wrong?" Mr. Grey asked. "Ah, who's our company this evening?" Mrs. Grey asked, fixing her hair. "Well, it's Mitchie from Camp Rock and her best friend Alex," Shane said. Mr. and Mrs. Grey were always fond of Mitchie and the rest of her friends, so there probably won't be much of a problem with Alex.

Jason and Frankie walked in, Jason carrying Frankie **(A/N Frankie is like 5 in this story)**. "Frankie is afraid of monsters outside the house, now," Jason said. "There are monsters out there! How would you explain that loud _boom_ sound outside??" Frankie argued. "Hi, I'm Alex," I said, walking up to him. He shook my hand. "Don't worry. That booming sound was me. I was... scaring away the monsters from the neighborhood. They're not going to come back in a really long time!" I said. Frankie nodded," Thank you, Alex." he hugged me. The doorbell rang. "Who is it?" Shane yelled. "Justin and Max!" Justin answered. "Come into Nate's room!" Jason called.

We heard the door open and close. Up came Justin and Max. "We heard loud noises and Alex and Mitchie weren't in our house so we came to check out what was going on," Max explained. Nate was watching everything that was going on from the part of the floor I pushed him on. "Is my room like the headquarters for random stuff? It really feels like it." We all shrugged and Nate groaned. "What time is it?" I asked. "It's around... 3 in the morning," Mrs. Grey said. "Huh... why aren't you guys asleep yet?" "We still have a little bit of jetlag left," Mr. Grey said. Mitchie yawned. "Why aren't you sleepy, Alex?" Shane asked, letting Mitchie rest her head on his shoulder. "I slept earlier. Poor Mitchie," I said. Mitchie lazily rolled her eyes. "Mitchie, you wanna go back to my house? The boys and us girls can hang out there. Well, if Mr. and Mrs. Grey would let us," I said, looking at the Grey parents. "Okay, sure. Take care of Frankie. He's terrified of monsters," Mr. Grey said. "Nah, don't worry Dad. Didn't you hear Alex? She scared the monsters away already!" Frankie said, running toward me. "Okay, so you guys get ready. Pack up if you want to," I said, helping Mitchie up and Justin and Max following out the front door.

**Okay! That's the end of the chapter! The next will be about the _sleep over_ thing. What do you want to see? More Nalex and Smitchie, or a prank war? Review please!**


	4. Chapter 4

Hello! Okay, you guys didn't answer my question at the bottom whether you want a prank war or more Nalex/ Smitchie! :p AH well I'll wing it.

Justin, Mitchie, Max, and I walked across both the Grey and Russo lawns. Once we entered the house, I noticed all of the blankets scattered in the living room. Justin and Max shrugged. "After we heard the loud booming sound from you, we got up and decided to watch TV before we left the the Grey's house once we heard screaming," Justin said. "Yeah, but we didn't have enough time to get to stop the Titanic movie because we couldn't find the remote," Max added. "Ah well," I said. It was a sleepover. If we fixed the house up, obviously it would end up looking similar to this mess. "Guys!" I said, getting somewhat serious. I heard a loud _thump_ and snoring. Justin and Max turned their attention from me, to a face-down sleeping Mitchie on a blanket a few inches from where she was previously standing.

"Okay..." I said, grabbing the rim of the blanket she was sleeping on. "Max, get all the snacks we have in the kitchen... and all the candy you have that isn't expired that's stashed in your room," I instructed. Max gasped. "How did you know about that?!" Max screamed, then covered his mouth. We looked out all the windows to see if anyone heard him, then turned to Mitchie for her reaction. She was sleeping like a baby. "I know that because I'm awesome, now hustle!" I said, nodding my head in the direction of the kitchen, then his room. Max went off to fetch like a little puppy. "Justin, think of stuff we can do!" I said. "What are you gonna do?" Justin asked, walking over to the game closet. I pulled on the blanket and dragged Mitchie across the floor to the couch in front of the TV. The only thing she did was stir.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm taking Mitchie up to my room. I have a feeling it's gonna get pretty loud here!" I said, stopping at the stair case. "Genius..." Justin grumbled, getting all the bored games out. I rolled my eyes. "Okay, how am I going to do this?" I pondered. Now, we all know that I don't think so much... basically I shrugged and left her on the floor near the steps. Justin then took out a chalk board from the his room. "What are you going to do with that?" I asked as Justin was setting it down. "We're playing truth or dare in teams. You can choose which team to be on. The winner takes-" Justin started. Max came down from his room with two huge bags slung over his shoulder. The bags hug down low to his ankles. "Okay, that's about half of the candy I have. Hopefully, I'll be back," Max said, letting the bags go and heading upstairs again. "Mitchie!" I said, running toward her. The bags thankfully landed just a few inches away from her. I moved her over to the couch. "Well, let's just give the winners that to bring home or something," Justin said, eyeing the huge bags of candy.

I looked up the stairs for any signs of Max. I heard loud crashing noises, Max screaming,"Get Back! Get Back I tell you!", and to top it all off, and elephant and a lion screaming their lungs out. Justin and I exchanged glances, completely afraid at what will happen to Max and what's in his room. "He's gonna be a while, I guess," Justin said, inching away from the staircase a little bit more. I shrugged, and went into the kitchen to get all the snacks. Once I came back with only a little bundle of chips, cookies, and soda bottles compared to Max's pile, I saw Max with twice the size of candy bags he had before. "Ummm... let's pour it all out over there," I said, pointing at the carpet in front of the TV. Max grabbed 2 bags of the candy, Justin grabbed the same amount and both struggled to get to the TV. I skipped past them with the snacks I had.

Once Max and Justin poured all the candy out, I saw taffy, chocolate bars, hard candies, gummy worms/ insects/ donuts, sour candies, soft candies, powdered sugar in every flavor candy could ever give you, and so much more by the thousands. I heard Mitchie gasp. I turned toward her. She had bags under her eyes, and was rubbing her face. "Candy land?" Mitchie said, yawning at the end. "Yep!" said cheerfully. "Ah," Mitchie said, sitting up. "Alex?" Mitchie asked as I was getting the movies out. "MmmHmm?" I said. "I-I can't stand up," Mitchie said, looking around. "Oh Mitchie, go back to sleep for just a little more. Your body is probably exhausted by now," I said, walking up to her. "Uhh... Alex. Seriously. I can't move!" she said, panicking now wide awake. I looked at her legs. They were buried under the candy. I gasped. I heard the door bell. "Alex!" Mitchie said, squirming. "Uhh... it's okay, Mitch. Just wait a sec!" I said, already running toward the door. "Alex!" Mitchie screamed. I opened the door and pulled everyone but Frankie violently inside. "Hey Frankster, come in!" I said. "Alex!" Mitchie screamed again.

"Mitchie!?" Shane said, looking around frantically. "Shane, Mitchie's stuck in a pile of candy. No joke. Get her out please!" I said, pushing Shane into the living room before he can respond. "Candy!?" Jason, Nate, and Frankie said, getting more excited than they looked earlier. I nodded, but they were already following Shane. "Heheh... hey dudes! I'm fine how are you?" I said, rolling my eyes. I entered the living room and saw the most weirdest thing anyone would've ever seen. Shane was trying to pull Mitchie from the pile of candy, Jason was trying to eat his way to Mitchie, Frankie was cowering in fear behind Nate, who were both looking upstairs. I heard the same sounds . "What is he doing in there!?" I thought. "Frankie asked for some Skittles," Nate said with a low, worried tone. "I-Is Max gonna be okay?" he asked. "He was the last time," I said. Max came out again with like 120 huge packs of Skittles. "Sorry, I had to go deeper into my closet," he said, panting. I looked at him. His clothes were ripped, his hair covered in dirt, and house slippers were... burned to a crisp? "What is in your closet?!?!" I asked Max, freaking out inside. He shrugged, "I honestly don't know..." "Alex! It's the monsters!" Frankie screamed. "Don't worry, we'll get the exterminator to get them out," I reassured him. Frankie nodded. "I'm not going up there though," he said. "It's alright," I said. "C'mon, let's get Mitchie out from under there."

Frankie picked off the candy that was resting on Mitchie's lap. I was still trying to pull her off, but now it was working. "Okay! A little help please!" I, looking at the boys. Nate grabbed my waist and pulled with me, and Jason was behind Nate. Good thing I wasn't facing Nate, I looked red as a tomato. "Ow!" Mitchie said, slipping out a little more. "Rug burn!" We pulled a little harder, and finally she slipped out with Shane helping her up. Nate and I scrambled onto the floor, and Jason moved out of the way before Nate and I could crush him. My head was resting on Nate's chest, and Nate was still holding my waist. Well, at least my fall didn't hurt that much since I landed on Nate. Everyone was staring at us. I heard a gasp. Everyone's head turned, including mine and Nate's. "Alex! What are you doing?!?" It was my parents, of course, standing at the doorway. _Crap!_

**I am so sorry I hadn't updated in a while! I know this chapter is pretty retarded, but it's getting to part where... Nah, I won't let you know what'll happen next! Here's a little scene though!**

_"Mom! That's not fair! It's not their fault!" I said, tearing up. "It's for your own good, Alex. You'll thank me later on," Mom said, picking up all the candy. "No I won't!" I said, storming up to my room as the tears spilled._

**lolz that's the only thing I'm sharing with you guys so far!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A.N. I'm sorry I hadn't posted in a **_**really long while**_**. I hope you understand, I was with friends and I wanted to spend a whole lotta time with them before i moved. I've been in my new place for about 3 weeks , and I'm like way over 1,000 miles away from home and I've been homesick and I didn't feel the want to write anymore. Even after I moved a was glued to my IM account and talking to friends. So I'm really sorry to friends here on FanFiction.**

"Oh, hi mom! Did you meet the new neighbors?" I asked. Dad's eyes were wide open, staring at Nate and my position. I quickly noticed and got up, Nate following. Dad cleared his throat. "Alexandra Russo, what were you _doing_?" Dad said, in a loud, scary voice. Well, to me it was terrifying. "Well, Demi got stuck under the pile of candy," I started, pointing at the candy. Dad glanced at the candy and you can tell by his expression that he wanted some. Mom elbowed Dad and soon he was focusing once more.

"And, everyone was trying to get her out. Eventually we formed a line and tried to pull her out. It worked, but Jason, Nate and I fell back afterwards. Well, Jason moved out of the way before he got hurt, and I fell on Nate," I explained. Mom took a good look at me and said,"Oh my goodness! What happened to you?" I looked at myself with a nearby full-body mirror. I was bruised and purple just about everywhere. I gulped.

"Err, well I got beat up for tickets," I said. Mom and Dad were surprised. "Tickets? To where?" they asked. Oh man, I forgot to tell them! "Oh, a Connect 3 concert. It was going to be at 8 but I wasn't there." "And you forgot to call us?" Mom said, eyebrow raised. "Well, yes. Sorry, mom," I apologized. "Mhhm," Dad said. "I'm sorry kids," Dad said referring to Connect 3 and the Bonus Chip **(A.N. Connect 3 plus a Bonus ****Chip**** equals Connect 4) **,"you have to leave now. I'm afraid it's too late and so many people are here. Probably next time."

"Awww, and it was getting fun," Frankie said, sadly. "I'm sorry," Mom apologized. The 4 gathered their stuff. "Well, bye!" Kevin said, as Joe and Frankie walked out. Nate stopped at the door, looked back at me, and left. "Bye," everyone answered as Kevin finally stepped out the door and closed it behind him. "Mitchie, Justin, and Max, please go into the other room. We need to talk to Alex," Mom said. I gulped again.

Justin and Max went into the next room, but Mitchie stayed. "May I please stay?" Mitchie asked, almost begged. "I'm sorry Mitchie, please go along with Justin and Max," Dad said. Mitchie looked uneasy and sorrowful, but slowly followed Max and Justin.

"Alex, you were going to go to a Connect 3 concert? Without telling us? Do you know how dangerous that is?" Mom said. "Well, it's not really that-" I started. "Look at yourself, and then tell me it's not that dangerous," Dad cut me off. I looked down at my shoes. "You could've just called us and assured us that you had a safe ride to and from that concert and told us you were okay before and after that concert. Why didn't you tell us you were hurt?" Mom said. "I'm sorry I fell asleep," I answered. "Then why were there 4 other guests here by the time we got back?" Dad asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Well, we became friends, and I didn't think you'd be back by the time they left..." I murmered. Mom looked surprised. "_You didn't think we'd be back by the time they left?_" she repeated. I looked down at my feet again. "Alex, we trusted you to be responsible while we were gone! Now look what happened! You were going to go to a concert with out permission, getting beat up, and having guests over-" Mom said. "Who just happened to be boys!" Dad added. "Without even _one phone call_?" Mom finished.

"I'm sorry Mom!" I almost yelled. "No. How can I trust you with something like this again, huh? You are grounded, and even after no concerts and you have to call us whenever you try to go somewhere, okay?" Dad said, voice getting slightly louder each word. I glared at them,"Ugh! FINE! WHATEVER!" I blew up. Mom and Dad stood their ground. I spun around and headed to the next room to find Mitchie. "Oh, and you're not aloud to be with those _boys_ again!" Mom added. I stopped immediately.

"WHAT!? You can't do that!" I screamed. "Really? Watch me." Mom replied. My breathing got uneven. "They're Connect 3. Of course you'll get hurt by some over-obsessed fan or harassed by some paparazzi. I'm not letting my daughter be so public! _And _and that boy you all up on before we got here!" "I fell," I said, through gritted teeth. "Because Mitchie got covered in candy? Is that the best excuse?" Mom said.

"I'm telling you the truth!" I screamed. Mom shook her head in disbelief. "Mom! That's not fair! It's not their fault!" I said, tearing up. "It's for your own good, Alex. You'll thank me later on," Mom said, picking up all the candy. "No I won't!" I said, storming up to my room as the tears spilled. Mitchie followed me, as if she heard everything.

"I don't know why they're so... soo... UGH! I hate them sometimes!" I scream. "It'll be alright, Alex," Mitchie cooed. "How!? The Grey's are the nicest people! And I'm not aloud to hang out with them?" I said, raising my arms. "It's alright! We'll figure out a way," Mitchie said. I stayed silent, deciphering what she just said. "You know exactly what we're going to do, don't you?" I asked. Mitchie happily shook her head. "Mitchie, you're amazing did you know that?" I ask. "Pshh, who doesn't?"

**Alrighty then! There you go! Hope you enjoyed. If you can, please review!**


End file.
